Detour
Detours vs EasyHook = Оказалось, что Detours - платная программа. Порядка 15 000 долларов стоит (точно не знаю). И ... она есть для скачивания в интрнете. :-) Вот: =[[MICROSOFT RESEARCH DETOURS V3 PROFESSIONAL]] = File Size=12GB http://microsoftresearchdetoursv3professiona.blogspot.com http://getfiles.co/2ZRB Но... Файл закрыт для скачивания :-( Есть альтернатива: =EasyHook = Вот статья: EasyHook Continuing Detours EasyHook starts where Microsoft Detours ends. http://www.progamercity.net/c-code/403-easyhook-continuing-detours.html Вобщем, там много тех инфо, она мне не нужна, єти все возможности. Деторуз есть в виде Экспресс версии на сайте мелкософта. Но Первое но: требуется использование именно Си++... Я то конечно могу к этому тоже привыкнуть. Но не прям сейчас. Дальше... А вот EasyHook можно использовать даже используя... Visual Basic ;-) Вот весело. :-) Или Си#/ C++, так что выбор есть :-) Почему бы не начать с Вижуал Бейсика + EasyHook? Это должно быть достаточно несложно... Документация вроде бы тоже есть... Вот сайт: https://easyhook.github.io/downloads.html#latest = = [[IDA Pro:Reverse D3D11 Present function using IDA Pro]] [[Мелкомягкие хуки: Microsoft Detours — честное средство для настоящего хакера]] '''Только не забывай про законодательство, а то дяди в серой форме поставят вполне легальные хуки на все твои действия. Возможно, даже сроком в несколько лет.''' =Detours Express= Это такая "хакерская" программа (библиотека?) от Майкрософт (они же - пираты, разве не так? см фильм "Пираты силиконовой долины"). Вобщем в ней можно делать "хукинг" других программ/процессов (или хукинг/цепляние в них, в их функции). https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/research/project/detours/ Detours Established: January 16, 2002 Detours is a software package for re-routing Win32 APIs underneath applications. Under commercial release for over 10 years, Detours is licensed by over 100 ISVs and used within nearly every product team at Microsoft. =What’s New?= Build 338 of Detours 3.0 is now available. Build 338 fixes a security vulnerability that has been identified in release of Detours before 3.0 Build 334. Detours Professional 3.0 is available for immediate purchase at the online Microsoft Store. Detours Professional includes a commercial use license that allows the use of Detours in commercial products and in production environments. Detours Professional includes support for either 32-bit or 64-bit processes on x86 and other Windows-compatible processors. Detours Express 3.0 is available for immediate download under a no-fee, click-through license for research, non-commercial, and non-production use. Detours Express is limited to 32-bit processes on x86 processors. The APIs in Detours Professional 3.0 and Detours Express 3.0 are identical. The two versions differ in their licensing and processors supported. Detours Professional is required for all commerical or production deployments. Detours Professional supports x86, x64, IA64, and ARM processors. Detours Express supports only x86; it may be used to prototype (but not deploy) commercial projects. Detours 3.0 includes the following new features over Detours 2.x: Support for 64-bit code on x64 and IA64 processors (Professional Edition only). Support for all Windows processors (Professional Edition only). Removed requirement for including detoured.dll in processes. Compatibility improvements for detouring APIs used by managed-code (MSIL) programs, especially on x64 processors. Addition of APIs to enumerate PE binary Imports and to determine the module referenced by a function pointer. =Overview= Innovative systems research hinges on the ability to easily instrument and extend existing operating system and application functionality. With access to appropriate source code, it is often trivial to insert new instrumentation or extensions by rebuilding the OS or application. However, in today’s world systems researchers seldom have access to all relevant source code. Detours is a library for instrumenting arbitrary Win32 functions Windows-compatible processors. Detours intercepts Win32 functions by re-writing the in-memory code for target functions. The Detours package also contains utilities to attach arbitrary DLLs and data segments (called payloads) to any Win32 binary. Detours preserves the un-instrumented target function (callable through a trampoline) as a subroutine for use by the instrumentation. Our trampoline design enables a large class of innovative extensions to existing binary software. We have used Detours to create an automatic distributed partitioning system, to instrument and analyze the DCOM protocol stack, and to create a thunking layer for a COM-based OS API. Detours is used widely within Microsoft and within the industry. People Portrait of Galen Hunt Galen Hunt Partner Managing Director Можно скачать исходник, а компилировать прийдётся самому, Ну ладно - я попробую, что ж - сложно? А вдруг скомпилируется удачно? (вроде версия у меня "правильная")... Там внизу на странице нужно нажать (вместо Publications) - нажать надо Downloads Detours April 2012 Click the icon to access this download =Website= https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=52586 '''Detours Express is a library for intercepting arbitrary Win32 binary functions on x86 machines'''. Details Version: v3.0 Build 339 File Name: Detours Express Version 3.0 Build_339.zip Date Published: 11/3/2016 File Size: 493 KB Detours Express is a library for intercepting arbitrary Win32 binary functions on x86 machines. System Requirements Supported Operating System Windows 10 , Windows 7, Windows 8 Windows 7, Windows 8, or Windows 10 Vista не поддерживается. Ну ничего страшного - лишь бы на Win10 пошло... Install Instructions Click Download and follow the instructions. https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/confirmation.aspx?id=52586 =[[Сборка библиотеки Microsoft Detours под Visual Studio 2008]]